Harry Potter and His Little Sister?
by jasminepink22
Summary: Wat happens when Harry Potter finds out that he isnt an only child?well in this fic he finds out that he has a little sister,by 10 months.see how they learn to luv each other and see out relationships progress.pleez Read & review this is my 1st fic!thanks
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and His little Sister 

Jasmine Black sat at her desk with her new stationary set that her father had gotten her for her birthday. Well, no he wasn't really her father he's her godfather. She always called him "dad" because he is the closest thing to a dad that she ever had, under the circumstances that Lord Voldemort had killed her mother and father when she was just a baby. She was trying to write a letter to her older brother, whom she had never met, Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the _Famous_ Harry Potter, was her older brother. He was her senior by 10 months. She had been just 4 days old when her parents were killed. And since they had been in hiding for a good 6 months before Lily and James were killed, nobody, save for Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore, knew about Lily's second pregnancy. Not even the "Great Lord" Voldemort himself knew about the baby. So, Jasmine was born on the twenty second of May in 1981 and then her parents were gone. That night, the night of their deaths, she had still been at the hospital. She was waiting to go home. Sirius Black had been there with her and Dumbledore, they were watching over her. When they got the news of Lily and James deaths, Dumbledore told Sirius to take Jasmine to his house and to keep her there until she was old enough to be told that she had a brother. Now it was 17 years later and here Jasmine was sitting at her desk trying to write to her brother. She had no clue about what to write, I mean its not every day that you go and tell the wizarding worlds most infamous person that you are their long lost sister that they didn't even know about.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger where all at the Burrow. School had just ended a week ago and they were now officially seventh years, this was going to be the best year of their lives. Harry had arrived two days after school had let out. He would of come sooner but he had to go home to get his stuff, after all he wouldn't be going back next year, he was going to be staying with his godfather, Sirius Black. And Hermione had made a late arrival the night before last. The first day they all spoke about how the next year would treat them and about how nervous they were about the end of the school year, since it would be their last. Later that day, after playing numerous games of Qidditch, they hit the sack. They woke up early the next morning to a buffet of pancakes, waffles, French toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausages, ham, milk and/or freshly squeezed orange juice, that Mrs.Weasley had made for them. After they ate and helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, Ron and Hermione went off to Diagon Alley to get a few things for Mrs. Weasley, leaving Harry alone at the house. He decided after a short game of Qidditch with Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, (that he had ended in merely 20 minutes by catching the snitch), he decided to take a nap in Ron's room. When he got there, there was a great horned owl on top of his bed. It was carrying a letter and a package of some sort. Harry went to open the letter but the owl pecked him.

" Oh, so you want some reward, do ya?" Harry said sarcastically, walking over to Hedwig's cage, and grabbing a few owl treats. He fed the owl a treat and noticed a really pretty ring with emeralds, on his claw. Harry picked up his claw and read, Juju Bee,

"Well, hello Juju Bee. You are a handsome owl. I expect that your owner is waiting for your return, so I'll just read this quickly and send you on your way with my responce".

With that Harry handed Juju Bee the treats in his hand and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

This letter is going to sound strange to you, but you must believe that it's true...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Earlier that day, Jasmine sat at her desk, satisfied with the outcome of her letter to Harry it read;

Dear Harry,

This letter is going to sound strange to you, but you must believe that it's true. First of all I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Jasmine. Oh gosh I don't know how to tell you this but I'm your sister. There I said it. It might sound impossible but it's true. I'm your little sister. I'm only 10 months younger than you. The reason that you don't know about me is that since Mum and Dad where in hiding, nobody but you, Mum, Dad, Dumbledore and Sirius knew that I existed. So, the night that Voldemort attack you and Mum and Dad, I was still in the hospital with Dad, I mean Sirius, and Dumbledore. As soon as Sirius and Dumbledore found out that you, Mum and Dad had been attacked Dumbledore told Sirius to take me to his house and to play it off as if he was my father, but he couldn't do that to Mum and Dad, so when I turned 3 he told me and I've known ever since. He always felt horrible that he couldn't have you here with us but had to follow Dumbledore's orders. When he met you back in your third year of school he was so happy, I have never seen him so happy, he wanted to tell you about me but Dumbledore said no, he said that I had to do it when I was ready and when you were ready. He told me to try and tell you when you turned 18 so here I am, a month early. Sorry, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, its just that I've know all about you since I was 3 and you don't know anything about me. Umm, I won't say anything else until you write back, I understand if you don't want to write back, but I just want to let you know that I'll always be here, waiting for you.

Sooo, I'll hopefully talk to you soon.

Love your little sister,

Jasmine

XOXO's

P.S. please don't tell anyone about me that you can't trust. I want this to stay a little hush hush until we get to know each other better. BYE!

Oh yeah the box is just a little momentum of you and me and Mum and Dad.

It had pictures, and a copy of my birth certificate and letters that I've tried to send you in the past. It also has a letter from Dumbledore explaining why he waited so long to tell you.

She happily read and reread her letter to her brother that she had waited so many years to write to and smiled a big smile. In her mind she was hoping with all her heart that he would reply soon, for she couldn't wait too long.

She felt a peck in he cheek and looked you to see her faithful great horned owl, Juju Bee, that Sirius had given to her for her 17th birthday.

"Hello, Juju. You always know when I need you, don't ya boy? Ok, here is a very important letter and package. Get these to Harry Potter at the Borrow A.S.A.P. thanks boy" she patted him on the head and he was off.


End file.
